Vera Nair
Vera Nair, also known as the Perfumer, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 18 playable survivors added to Identity V. Backstory A famous perfumer from Grasse. After years of searching, she received inspiration from a mysterious perfume recipe and created 'Euphoria', a perfume that helps you to forget about your worries. Unfortunately, the aroma doesn't last long enough. She has no other choice but to go to the source of the formula and find a way to improve it. Hopefully the owner of the manor can help her to relieve all of her worries. Appearance Vera has a petite build with a peach skin tone. She has black eyes. She has long, brown hair tied into a large half bun. She dons a slightly torn violet and indigo dress that has a small golden chain with two small bottles attached to it. Her dress is splattered with multiple substances. She wears a pair of black gloves and stockings along with a pair of navy blue shoes. Her most prominent feature is her veil, a black veil that covers half of her face and is adorned with multiple small flowers. She has a mole located under her left eye. External Traits Euphoria: The Perfumer sprays some Euphoria perfume and enters an immersed state. She is able to remember her condition and position at that very moment. While the skill is active she can choose to forget what has just happened and return to the moment when she sprayed her perfume. As the maker of this perfume, she can use this item more than other survivors. Blackout: The Perfumer often wears Euphoria. If she has a blackout and fails to calibrate a cipher machine, calibration progress will be reduced 3 times as much as normal characters. Special Physique: The Perfumer is very sensitive and doesn't like the smell of medical equipment. Healing time is increased by 30%. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. # Hearts in Unison: We have an understanding that others don't get. * Basic Objective: Encounter 1 teammate * Advanced Objective 1: Encounter 2 teammates * Advanced Objective 2: Encounter 3 teammates Gameplay The perfumer can spray Euphoria 3 times. When sprayed, she will be given a small amount of time to move. Her perfume acts like a timestamp, as she will be able to teleport to the location she sprayed her perfume and be in the state she was in when she sprayed it. This comes in handy when jumping from two-story buildings, if being closely pursued by the hunter, or if trying to save a teammate while the hunter is nearby. If she fails a calibration while decoding, the current decoding progress will be decreased significantly. She takes longer to heal than other survivors. She is considered part of the kiting class. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Wild Bluebell * The Scent Powder * Manners * Elegant Giraffe * Melancholy * Agave * Maple Red * Moon Maiden * Fatal Affection * The Sand of Time * Caged Butterfly * Madame Coral * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Sea Snail * The Gathering Water * (TBA) Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Observer * Miss Nightingale * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Flesh Devourer * Mr. Whiskers * Lifelong * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Perfumer - Animal * Lucky Survivor * Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) * Festive Fragrance * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Shout * Provoke * Lie Down * Dance * Throws Snowball * (TBA) Standby Motions * Default * Look * (TBA) Trivia *Her veil suggests she may have lost someone dear to her. *She hates the smell of certain medicines and medical equipment. *She is of French descent. **She hails from Grasse, a commune in France renowned for being 'the world's capital of perfume'. * The name of her perfume-Euphoria-means, a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness. * (TBA) Links * https://youtu.be/MupwbWYVReM (Video Introduction on the limited S1 Essence 3, S costume, Madame Coral) * (TBA) Gallery Category:Survivor Category:Characters Category:Female